Broken
by crystalgardian
Summary: I could feel no love. I had no parents to love, I never had a first love or a crush. I was broken. No one would ever want me, I was sure, why doesn't my heart ache when I see them? Why can't I scream with the other girls? Why can't I fall in love?
1. Entry Way

Woah I'm writing in VK!

Don't kill me if this isn't very good, I'm trying a completely different style of writing then I normally do for this fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Yuuki would NOT be with Kaname, she would be with Zero. Kaname is just to dark for Yuuki :(

____________________________________________________________

I hopped out of the cab quickly and walked up to the passenger door window. A scrawny girl of fifteen stared back at me with her green- gold eyes before the reflection disappeared as the window unrolled.

A bushy black haired guy held out his hand and looked at the meter protruding out of the dashboard. "Thirty four dollars and twenty nine cents." The man sighed as if he had said something like this a thousand times. I slipped my purse off my shoulder and opened it.

The man watched me rummage around and smiled as I pulled out my tattered wallet. I folded open the black leather and pulled out a ruffled looking fifty dollar bill. The man raised an eyebrow as he handed me my change before popping the trunk.

I smiled at him and walked back to the trunk. I grunted as I attempted to heave out the simple black suitcase and sighed as it hit the ground. 'How am I ever going to carry this.' I thought groaning as I slammed the trunk lid back down. The dark man took one last glance at me before driving off.

I turned to look at the prestigious looking gates in front of me.

"So this is Cross Academy huh?" I mumbled. I stretched and watched the sun as it began to dip between the trees, turning the sky golden behind it. I sighed and began dragging the suitcase behind me towards the gate.

I reached it and attempted to shove myself into it, hoping it would open. It didn't. I yelped as one of the metal spokes jabbed my lower back in retaliation. I backed away from the gate slightly as I rubbed the spot and scowled at the black metal. I then walked over to the right side of the gate where it melted into the cream colored bricks. I scanned the side for any kind of doorbell like thing, Then I ran over to the right side and did the same.

'Great, no doorbell. How am I supposed to get in?' I looked left, then right and then sucked in a deep breath.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" I shouted feeling insanely stupid.

"Ah! Sorry, I'll open the gates right away!" I heard a high kind sounding voice call back. My eyebrows shot up. I hadn't actually expected anyone to answer. I heard a jingling noise and turned to see a bouncy brown haired girl about my age fitting a key into the gates lock.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She gushed as I walked over to the gate. "I completely forgot we were getting a new student, I was just so busy, you are so lucky I was walking by." I smiled at her as she pushed the gate open.

"That's okay." The girl smiled back at me.

'Such a pretty smile...'

"Alright, as a new student you will have to register with Chairman Cross first. Do you have any luggage?" I pointed to the large suitcase sitting innocently a few feet from me.

"Okay, let me help you then." The girl's face took on a determined look as she marched towards the black hump.

"Ah!" I cried out as she attempted to heave the suitcase. Nothing happened. She frowned and pulled again, tugging with all of her strength. I caught sight of the white armband hugging the black sleeve of her uniform.

"Miss prefect... san, it's really heavy, perhaps we should get someone else to..."

"No!" She cut me off still wearing that determined look, then she smiled at me.

"I can do it. It's my job as a prefect!" I watched as she continued to tug uselessly on the suitcase.

"Miss prefect-san," I tried again.

"I'm fine, I'll get it." She grunted back. I looked at her exasperatedly. At this rate we would be here all night. I didn't like that thought. Suddenly I heard a gruff voice coming from the gate.

"Who left this open? What if the night class got out?" I turned to see a silver haired boy leaning against the open gate. He glanced at me then turned to Miss prefect. I looked him over and saw the same armband wrapped around his upper arm.

"Um, Mister prefect-san?" He ignored me and trudged over to Miss prefect's side. She continued to yank on the suitcases handle as he stared at her. He coughed slightly and she turned her head, and glared at him. He stared back at her with a slightly irked look.

"Can't you even do this Yuuki?" He asked her. She seemed to explode.

"Well, maybe if you just came and helped me I wouldn't have to do this!"

I took a few steps back from them as they bickered. I glanced at the sun and saw it was noticeably lower. I sucked in a few deep breaths to gather my courage.

"Um, prefect-sans?" I pushed out in a small voice.

"What." Both of there heads snapped towards me, they both looked rather irritated at having their argument interrupted. I prayed I wasn't murdered.

"Sh-shouldn't we head in." I swallowed. "I-it's getting rather late." I pointed shakily to the setting sun.

"Ah." They glanced at me, then each other. The brown haired one walked towards me and grasped my hand.

"I'm sorry. My name is Yuuki Cross, I will take you to the Chairman." She smiled as if the argument had never happened. I eyed her suspiciously.

"That guy over there," She pointed to the gangly silver haired guy. He seemed annoyed at being referred to as 'that guy.' "is Zero Kiryuu, he," She gave Zero the 'look.' "Will take your luggage to your room." Zero took on an uninterested look and heaved up the suitcase. Yuuki tugged gently on my hand and pulled me towards the gate.

"Ah, thats right I don't believe I know your name." I looked at the well kept lawn behind the gate as I answered.

"Ann Harthridge."

Yuuki glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Oh! You're the transfer student the Chairman is so exited about! You came all the way from England right?"

I nodded as we stepped through the gate.

"KYAAAAA! IDOL-SENPAI!!!!" I nearly did a three sixty as the scream hit my ears. I turned to see a rather large looking horde of girls crowding around a gate with a iron moon on top. Yuuki grimaced.

"Oh, that time already." She turned to me clapped her hands together and bowed.

"I'm sorry Ann-san! I have to go perform one of my duties, would you mind staying here for a few minutes?" I shook my head and she walked off towards the screaming group. I looked around and saw a large building, more like a castle if anything. I wondered if that was where I would have my lessons. The screams got louder and I turned my head back towards the group. A gust of wind blew towards them and pulled my hair into my face. I struggled to push back the unruly strawberry blond locks. I shoved the last strand behind my ear and looked at the white clad students making their way down the cobble path.

The black clad girls, now all lined up on the sides began shouting to the students. "Kyaa! Kaname-sama!" "Waaa! Kain-sempai!" I wrinkled my nose. It was going to take me awhile to get used to all of the Japanese suffixes, flawless at the language or not.

I took a closer look at the white clad students. The guys were amazing. I wouldn't have been surprised of they were all models. But they were only that. My mood dropped instantly, I knew what I should have felt. I should have been smitten with one of them instantly. The crowd of girls behind them told me that. But I wasn't.

I had never had a 'crush' or 'first love.' As ridiculous as it sounded, I didn't know how to love.

'Maybe I don't have love.'

I had had that thought so many times, and I half believed it. I turned away from the oncoming white students and stared at a tree in the distance instead, trying to hold back tears.

'Idiot.' I told myself. 'Why do you care? So what if you find no interest in guys?' I hiccuped. "So what?" I whispered under my breath.

"Ann-san!" I heard Yuuki yell from behind. I forced myself to calm down. 'Breathe Ann, breathe.' Yuuki came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

I forced myself to smile as I turned towards her.

"Good. Follow me." She started walking and I followed her, keeping my thoughts on the school.

___________________________________________________________

Wah! I did it! I used a new style! How was I at it? Good, great, bad, awful?

I'm thinking that Ann may be a Mary sue.... against my will, boo. Please tell me how bad she is so i can fix her!

Scene with Yuuki and the suitcase.... random I know but isn't that just like Yuuki?

I'm hoping that Yuuki and Zero aren't too ooc. Cause I hate oocness

Tehe, please review, please?


	2. Past's Balcony

HI! I'm updating. Many thanks to Serena Lockhart for reviewing. ^^

Here we go, second chapter.

Disclaimer! I don't own VK T.T

_____________________________________________________________

I fidgeted in the plain wooden chair and sneaked up at the chairman. He didn't seem to notice I wasn't paying attention and continued on his rant about the school.

I was suddenly very glad I hadn't had time to do my hair. I looked back down at my hands and sighed under my breath. This was taking much longer than I thought it would.

I glanced over at Yuuki who was standing beside my chair. Her expression told me he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I was not going to wait that long. My eyes burned and I had marks from pinching myself.

I nudged Yuuki's foot with my own. Yuuki slid up to attention then glanced over at me questioningly. I winked at her through my hair and then yawned, stretching unnecessarily and forcing the sound louder.

The chairman stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." He put on a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him. "Well anyway, welcome to Cross Academy, if you have any further questions feel free to ask me." I stood up, much to the relief of my cramped legs.

"Thank you, chairman."

"Ah." I stopped walking and turned back to the chairman. "I would like Yuuki to guide you to your dorm room."

I blushed slightly as I realized that I had no idea where to go. Yuuki took my hand in hers. "Let's go, Ann-san. I am sure you are very tired." I nodded agreeably and followed as Yuuki led me out the door.

I frowned. "Yuuki-san, Isn't it rather dark?" Yuuki glanced at me as she continued walking and answered. " Day students, like you Ann-san, are not allowed to be out of their dorm during the night so we turn off the lights to help encourage that."

I blinked in surprise and looked sideways. "Oh..."

Yuuki smiled at me as she pushed open the large wooden door leading out of the building. The moonlight was a welcome light after the gloom in the school. I sighed gently as a cool breeze tickled my cheeks.

Yuuki led me towards a gate with an ornate iron sun crowning it. The gate was surrounded by redder stone than that of the entrance. Yuuki swung open the gate and continued to walk down the brick pathway.

I followed her, absorbing my surroundings.

The sides of the path were now filled with flowers. Yuuki caught me looking at them.

"These flower beds are filled with flowers that students buy on holidays. Feel free to plant anything you want here." I kept my head slightly down. "Yes, thank you."

We continued onward and I glanced up for the first time. I was met by a brick building.

Yuuki ran up the steps and opened the door. I quickly followed her. There were lights on in here, gas ones by the look of it. They had been dimmed until they gave off something of a candle effect. Yuuki led me up a flight of bare wooden stairs with an ornately carved banister.

"Ann-san, this way." I nodded and ran after her, nervous at the thought of getting left behind. Yuuki then took a piece of paper out of a hidden pocket in her skirt and began to read off a number. She glanced at the silver numbers on the wooden door of the nearest room and then back at the paper. She smiled and turned to me. "Your room is on this floor, Ann-san." I nodded again.

My heart felt more like screaming and running. Yuuki walked down the narrow balcony that looked down on the main floor, glancing at the doors opposite the railing. I followed silently. She stopped in front of one of the doors.

32 read off the ornate silver letters.

"This is your room, Ann-san." Yuuki said. She slipped out a silver key and turned it in the lock. The door swung open noiselessly. Yuuki walked in and I followed her, forcing my feet to move. The light was brighter in here, I blinked and glanced around. A simple wooden bed with white covers, white lampshade on a small bedside dresser, an open wall closet, some cloths already inside. Mine?

I turned to look at the left side of the room and froze. A girl sat on a bed, like the one I was to sleep in, arms folded, piercing blue eyes glaring at me. "What took you so long, idiot." I flinched. Yuuki stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, now, Kana-san. Ann-san has had a very long day and needs her rest." Yuuki sighed and turned to me.

"Ann-san, this is your roommate, Kana Hitachi. As your roommate she will be escorting you to your classes and help you get settled. I have to get back to my duties so I'll leave you here." She handed me the key she had used earlier. "This is the key to your room, you and Kana-san are the only ones who have the ones to this room. Don't loose it." With that, Yuuki bowed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I turned to Kana. "H-hello, my name is Ann Harthridge, please take care of me!" I bowed as I said the Japanese greeting. Kana sighed. "So, which part of Japan are you from?"

I blinked and raised my head. Kana's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, copper. Where. Are. You. From!"

I scowled at my new roommate. "My name is not copper and I am not from Japan!"

Kana seemed slightly surprised but quickly hid it. "Then where are you from, Ireland?" I huffed and went over to my bed, my suitcase was sitting in the middle of the covers and my new uniform lay folded neatly at the bottom of my bed. "I'm from England if you must know." I angrily flipped up the snaps on the suitcase and opened it. I pulled out some hangers I had brought with me just in case.

Kana hopped off her bed and came to stand beside me. "Oi, copper, let me help."

I sighed. "My name is not copper." Kana ignored me and began sliding clothes unto the hangers. I followed suit and soon my sparse amount of clothing hung neatly beside Kana's. I pulled my bag of hair accessories and pulled out a thin red ribbon.

"Oi, copper, what are you doing?" I scowled at Kana and repeated the line I was becoming annoyingly familiar with.

"My name isn't copper it's Ann and I am making sure I don't lose my key." So saying I lifted up the key to eye level and threaded the ribbon through one of the four holes in the key handle. I pulled the ribbon around my neck and tied it. The key slid to hang against my chest. I slipped it down my shirt so it wouldn't get in the way and continued to unpack with Kana.

Sometime later I stood in the bathroom, off to the right of our room, and straitened my towel next to Kana's on the rack. I walked out of the bathroom to see Kana holding two silver rings in her hands. They were large enough to go around her neck.

"Hey copper, what are these?"

I gasped and ran over to Kana, snatching the rings out of her grasp.

"Hey copper idiot, no need to overreact."

I frowned and sat down on the cream bed, looking at the imperfect metal.

"I'm sorry, it's just, these rings are a memento of my mother."

Kana looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I smiled at her.

"It's okay."

Kana glanced away, seemingly becoming interested on a certain spot on the wall. "Hey, copper. What was your mom like?"

I glanced at the floor and tried to memorize the pattern of the bare wood. "I don't know, she died with my father in a car accident when I was two."

Kana walked over to her bed and stared at the floor with me. "You don't remember anything about her?"

I concentrated harder on the floor. "Nothing."

Kana got up and walked over to my suitcase in silence, I helped her finish and thanked her for helping me. We sat down on our beds. Not quite sure whether to go to bed or not.

"So, who do you live with now?"

I blinked and slid off my shoes. "I lived in an orphanage, I didn't have any other relatives, my grandparents died with my parents.

"Oh."

We were both staring at the floor again. I shoved my shoes down to the end of the bed with my foot.

I slid a photo over to her from it's position on my nightstand.

"That's Nana. You could say she was like an artificial grandma to me."

Kana stared at the kind looking old woman smiling up from her knitting. Kana slid it back into place. "She looks nice."

I smiled. "She helped me through tough times. We found out we're like distant relatives twice removed or something." Kana cocked her head and pulled her long black hair out of it's ponytail and pointed at the rings on the bedside dresser with her pinky as she put the picture back. "So, back to my original question, what are those rings for?"

I smiled. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Kana sighed and slipped into the covers, already in her nightgown. "Goodnight, copper, turn out the lights when your done."

I scowled. "My name's not copper!"

I threw my shirt at her blanket covered form as I slid on my silk nightgown.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever works copper." She threw the shirt back over her shoulder.

I gathered up my clothing and threw them into the white hamper by the door as I walked over to the switch. I flicked it off and slid under the covers.

"Goodnight." I whispered as sleep overwhelmed me and sent me off to the world of dreams.

_____________________________________________________________

Tada! I finished another chapter.

I decided Ann shouldn't have a super friendly roommate cause it seemed to cliche. Kana still ended up a lot friendlier than I intended to make her..... I was gonna make a kinda Allen X Kanda kind of relationship (for those of you who have read/seen D. Grayman) But I guess I'm not cut out for that. :P

Reviews  
make my  
day you  
have no  
idea how much better  
my day is when  
you review  
so push  
it.


	3. Everything Begins With a Uniform

Le Gasp! Thank you everyone for reviewing and being so supportive! You Thank you everyone for reviewing and being supportive! You each get a free Internet cookie~

Mishi Leona: It's a bit hard to explain.... Hopefully it'll become clearer in the next couple of chapters like I want it to....

Tehe.... I should really be finishing my very late beta chapter but.......

_____________________________________________________________

I held up the black uniform in front of me and inspected it as I waited for Kana to come out of the bathroom.

There was a white button down shirt, it looked like it could be worn over or under the plain black pleated miniskirt. I would decide once it was on and I was in view of a mirror.

The black blazer was more intricate, The seams on it were all sewed over with white piping it seemed. I set it on my lap and traced them absently.

One on each shoulder, sewed in an exact rectangle for the front, turning into more of a collar form in the back. Two white piped triangles jutting out where the front of the collar would. Two more following down either side outside the nearly invisible buttons and button holes, starting right under where I would tie the red ribbon right above my chest. They continued down towards the end then sharply turned to leave a two inch outline of black as it ringed the outfit, turning up into a V where the back parted. There was a slight fold at the side where it matched one of the folds of the skirt perfectly, weird.

Another white piped line started under the arm and moved across the chest to follow the first piped line about three inches apart. It turned sharply like the first one but after going about five inches turned again and lifted over the fold. It turned back down to follow the first piping for another five inches, then it turned up again to stop at the piping on the shoulders.

The sleeves had piping on them too, starting around a fourth of the way down the arm in a V, it fanned out to opposite sides of the sleeves and disappeared under the cuffed ends.

The cuffs had pins with the school symbol on the edge, the fabric had been cut so that the edge where the pins were fastened lifted up off the sleeve a bit. White piping outlined the upper edge of the cuffs and turned to go down right before the cut in the cuffs. You could just see the white dress shirt peek out from under the cuffs.

I sighed and tossed the blazer to the side and looked at the black stockings sitting innocently on the bed. They looked like they would reach about mid-thigh. I wrinkled my nose. I had always been more of an ankle sock and jeans kind of girl.

I glanced down at the shoes that came with the uniform. The brown mid-shin boots looked uncomfortable and stiff.

I groaned and fell back against the covers. 'Why does the skirt have to be so darn short?'

I heard the door creak as Kana came out. "Your turn copper."

I gathered my clothes and mumbled "My name's not copper." under my breath.

Kana ignored me and picked up her brush. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I slipped the uniform on quickly minus the boots and looked at the mirror above the sink. 'Meh, looks better inside.'

I tucked the white dress shirt back in and smiled gently in the mirror. Although I hated to admit it, the uniform looked good on me.

I walked out and did a small twirl before I landed on my bed and slipped on the boots. They were very stiff, I was going to have blisters.

Kana brushed the last strand of hair out of her face and put an elastic in her long hair. She then pulled out a long, thin, white ribbon and tied it in a large drooping bow over the elastic.

I coughed slightly to get her attention. Kana turned to me. "What is it copper?"

I smiled at her but I could feel one of my eyebrows twitching as I answered. "I said I would show you what the silver rings were for right?"

Kana nodded and watched as I began to brush out my hair.

"Eh? What does your have to do with them?"

I smiled. "You'll see."

I parted my hair down the middle and quickly braided one side. When I reached the last part, I set the ring in my hair before braiding over it once and tieing off the braid with an elastic.

Kana stared at the braid. "Does that have some special meaning?"

I started on the other side. "Well, you remember last night when I told you that I and Nana were distantly related?" Kana nodded.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you could say that it was a tradition in my family, we would always wear these rings in our hair to signify that we were a part of it."

Kana picked the braid that went to my mid-back up and looked closely at the ring. "Weird." She muttered.

I laughed lightly and finished the other braid. I pushed the two braids back, the rings clinked together innocently.

They had another meaning, but Kana didn't need to know it.

"Well copper ready to go? class starts in ten minutes."

I sighed and pushed myself off the bed. "Ready as I'll ever be and my name is Ann."

Kana grinned as she held the door open for me. "Whatever, copper."

I fingered the red ribbon holding my key under my uniform to distract myself. Kana sighed behind me and I remembered something.

"Kana, Chairman Cross didn't give me a class schedule. What should I do?"

Kana smacked me on the back, hard. 'Ow.'

"Don't worry, it works different here."

I rubbed at the spot she had smacked, it was hard to reach. "Different?" I felt slightly panicked. Kana nodded.

"There are a certain number of room on each floor. As those rooms fill, so do the classes. Each floor is a class."

I thought about that for a minute. "So, you are in the same classes as me?" Kana slapped my back again. I swore I was going to have a huge bruise.

"Yup, that's about it, copper."

She pulled me back as I walked past a door. We had gone across the main lawn and into the school before I even realized it.

"Not so fast, this is our first class."

I sucked in a deep breath and Kana gave me an encouraging pat. "I'll go in first, just try not to faint on me."

I nodded.

Kana pushed open the doors and walked in, I followed her into my first class at Cross Academy.

_____________________________________________________________

Tada! Yeah I know I went overboard with the uniform.... sorry, just practice for when I have to describe an outfit no one will have seen before.

Tehe, Kana warms up pretty quickly eh? That's partially because I don't really have it in me to make a mean character. ToT

Just a note: There's going to be more about Ann's 'condition' in the next chapter, and more night class. b^^d

So.... what do ya think? Reviews are necessary to read the next chapter.


	4. Two Birds, One Stone

I actually had more than one plot line for this part but I'm gonna go with this one and see where it goes. Hope you enjoy!

I'm sorry! It's getting really busy I'm going school shopping and doing summer intensive ballet..... please forgive me for being so slow in updating.

_____________________________________________________________

I smiled as Kana and I left our last class of the day.

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" Kana looked away as she talked.

"No it wasn't. Thank you for showing me around." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I only did it because I was told to copper." Kana said brushing my hand off.

"My name isn't copper." I sighed as I pushed open the door out of the building.

The sun was just beginning to set, I stopped to enjoy the view.

Kana suddenly grinned and pulled my arm. "You coming? Kain-senpai's gonna come out soon."

My heart twisted uncomfortably and I worked to keep my smile effortless. "Nah, you go ahead." Kana scowled at me before taking off in the direction of the congregating mob.

I sighed and began walking towards the dorm. As I rounded a corner I stopped. A couple stood in front of me. The girl was pressed up against the brick wall, the boy pressed against her, their lips were lovingly pressed together. I thought I heard something drop, probably my books.

I ran.

It hurt, it hurt so bad, I was shattering, shattering into a million little fragments. I smacked into a wall and fell back. I hugged myself, attempting to hold myself together. If I broke apart, I would never find myself, I was sure of it. Something warm trickled down my forehead. I shook my head as tears poured out and mixed with it. My breaths started to come in gasps.

Broken, unwanted, alone, freak, broken, broken, broken. My vision was already swimming but it started to get worse, I thought I heard a noise and turned my head towards the sound. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a strange creeping sensation took hold of my brain and everything went black.

*************************************************************

I turned the corner, following the scent of blood. 'What the heck is going on?' I skidded to a stop at the sight in front of me.

A girl, her reddish hair in braids sat by the wall. Tears poured from her face as she turned towards me. I sucked in a breath and held it.

There was a deep gash on her forehead bleeding vehemently. She wobbled and then fell. Her green-copper eyes closing.

My fangs started growing. I narrowed my eyes, she was the one on the field before, her hair had been down then. When the wind had blown her hair in her face and carried her scent down... I shook my head. I couldn't get distracted.

I kneeled down by her and carefully picked her up. She whimpered slightly and nuzzled me.

The scent of her blood came anew, it smelled so good. Just a little couldn't hurt. I bent my head down and began lapping the blood from her head.

'Delicious.'

I continued to lick at the gash, but it was closing up. My nose brushed down the side of her face, following her jawline. I came to her neck and breathed deeply. She smelled better than the finest wine. I nuzzled her neck gently, forcing her head to lilt and give me a wider range. I licked her neck brushing upwards, listening to her pulse. I opened my lips and brushed my fangs against her neck, looking for the right spot.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing and snapped my head away. If Kaname found out... I didn't want to think about it. I carried her gently to the dorm, trying to stay out of sight, there were still a few students making their way to the dorm.

I waited for them to get inside, the sun continued to set as I hid in the shadows, I was going to be late for class.

Finally the last student walked in. I glanced down at the girl, she stirred slightly and her head fell back still farther. Her neck looked so white... I bent my head back down and nuzzled her neck again. It smelled so good, I wanted to bite, I wanted to taste the blood from her neck.

I shook my head and pulled up again. I was already getting enough trouble. I shifted her into one arm, she was surprisingly light.

I ran my free hand through my hair. Then I saw her wrist, pale as her neck, gripping subconsciously to my white blazer.

'That would do.'

I slowly worked her hand free and brought it up to my face, it didn't smell as good as her neck, but intoxicated me none the less.

I licked the vein in her wrist quickly and then brought out my fangs. I hesitated just before my fangs touched her skin.

Did I really want to do this? If Kaname found out...

'If.'

A small voice whispered in my head.

'If he finds out. There is a very small chance of that, you're not even biting her neck, do this and everyone will be none the wiser.'

The sides of my my mouth twitched. The voice was right.

I bit down. Her warm blood filled my mouth and I swallowed quickly. Her pulse was the only thing I could hear, it sounded so beautiful. I used my tongue to massage her wrist. Willing more blood to come out. Suddenly she stirred again, mumbling something.

I pulled back and licked the spilled blood from her wrist. The blood stopped spilling from her wrist due to the amount of blood I had taken.

I walked gently into the dorm, careful not to make a sound. I laid her limp body down on one of the cream colored couches and smirked. She tasted good. I walked back out and made my way to the classroom. I decided I would have to find out what her name was.

I hid in the shadows as Yuuki ran by. Her blood smelled good too. I wanted to taste it as well.

I smirked as another night class student came to stand by me.

Two birds with one stone.

_____________________________________________________________

Oh! Intense! My heart kept speeding up as I wrote this, now..... who knows which night class student this is? You may be surprised.

Is it too unreal? I'm trying to keep it interesting but if it's moving to quickly....

Review!!! It's my life source!


	5. Rude Awakening

Yeah, I'm here again... don't really have much to say, except enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or the chapters would come out faster. :P

_____________________________________________________________

"Hey."

I tried to ignore the jab to my cheek that accompanied the distant voice.

I heard something being mumbled, it sounded suspiciously like a swear. I ignored it.

"Hey."

I felt a much sharper jab in my side. I started to feel annoyed, couldn't a person get any sleep around here?

I groaned softly. "Five more minutes." I hoped that whoever it was went away feeling guilty now, and left me in peace.

Apparently hope had abandoned me.

"Hey!"

The person sounded really pissed now. I felt another, painful, jab go to my ribs. I grabbed the offending object, a hand.

"Noooo..." I moaned, letting it fade into the silence. The hand felt a bit too rough for a girls, weird.

I started to drift back into sweet nothingness. I heard a quiet "Tch." from somewhere nearby, the person? Whatever.

I felt something shift in my hands grip. Suddenly the world dropped out beneath me! I screamed as my eyes shot open.

The grip had been reversed, my hand now hung limp in the iron grip of whoever it was. I glanced down.

The world hadn't actually dropped out as I had thought, instead, I was being held up above a cream colored couch. I glanced back up into the face of my assailant, and immediately regretted it.

Zero glared at me as he released my arm and let me fall, none to gently, back unto the sofa. Sleep still fogged my mind, why wasn't I in bed?

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes and make them focus.

"In the girl's sun dorm of course." Zero looked at me in a degrading way.

"Oh." Something didn't fit right, I looked between Zero and the stairway until it hit. My eyes widened again as I pointed an accusing finger at Zero.

"Wait! If this is the girls dorm, and you're a boy... then, you... you are.... Oh my gosh... you are..." Zero smacked my head and I narrowly avoided colliding with the low table in front of me.

"You idiot, I'm here because of these two." I tried to blink away my confusion, these two? I followed Zero's thumb. On the couch opposite me, two girls leaned against each other in their sleep, their hair and clothes were ruffled.

"Yuuki and I found them outside," Zero continued to explain, glancing away from me and rubbing the back of his head. "Apparently they passed out out while trying to take pictures of the night class." Zero's face shifted from emotionless to annoyed as he spoke. I decided it was time to go.

I pushed myself up off the sofa and attempted to take a step, the world dropped out from under me again and I suddenly found myself in Zero's arms. I panicked and shoved his arms away, and hit the floor.

"You okay?" Zero asked, not really looking like he cared.

"I..." I started before a much different sound cut in.

Zero raised an eyebrow as my stomach continued to growl ferociously. I remembered something very important.

"Um, I haven't really, you see..." I looked down at my lap. This was unbearably embarrassing. Zero slung the two girls over his shoulders.

"Stay. I'll come back." I glanced up at his back as he walked off, half of me wanted to go over and give him a good punch, the other half wanted to run somewhere private and break down. Unfortunately, neither option was available to me right now.

I struggled to get back up and was overtaken by another wave of dizziness. Zero came back and yanked me up, pulling my arm across his shoulder to support me.

"Now," He said, looking ahead. "You were saying?" I looked down again.

"Uh, well, you see, um..." I flushed with embarrassment and whispered out the reason. "I haven't eaten anything all day." I had been so excited that morning I hadn't eaten anything, or packed a lunch, and I was passed out for dinner.

I looked at Zero nervously. His eyes narrowed slightly like, like what? What exactly was he expecting? My head hurt, I was at my limit.

*************************************************************

I felt my eyes narrow as she explained she hadn't eaten anything that day.

I was expecting more.

It was still there though, his scent was all over her. That stupid blue-eyed blood sucker had done something to her, I was sure of it.

But I couldn't find a bite mark anywhere. Could he have just brought her back to the dorm? But if so, why did he attack Yuuki afterwards? Especially in view of day class students. It didn't make sense, but I had no proof.

I glanced down at the girl, her green eyes took in mine, as if they could see through everything. I looked away.

"Um," Her voice was soft, but demanded my attention.

"Hm?" I kept walking.

"Where are we going?" Her voice wavered a little.

"To the kitchen." I kept my face forward, away from her neck.

"Oh." We continued on in silence.

I let go of her arm and she slid ungracefully into a chair near the black counter.

"Ow." She glared at me. I sighed and turned towards the fridge, there was no way I was going to cook, so I grabbed an apple and some yogurt and tossed them to her.

She quickly took a bite out of the apple while I got a spoon for her yogurt.

We sat there in silence. She devoured everything rather quickly and stood up.

"Thank you, Zero." She bowed as she said it, the motion made her sway slightly.

I grunted in response.

She grinned at me then took off, sprinting out so quickly I could hardly see her.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was late. Tomorrow was going to be living hell.

I winced as I smelled the girl's blood float up the hall. The idiot had managed to injure herself on her way to her room.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

_____________________________________________________________

Yeah, just so you know, right here, right now, this is NOT a zeroxoc fic. Never will be. Zero belongs with Yuuki.

I really want you to guess who our mysterious night class student is. Really, I dropped many hints this chapter!

Review!!! I'm tired of making witty review requests so just do it.


	6. Sick Day

Yup, fun stuff, school started and so did ballet. So..... it's gonna be slow work for awhile.

On a brighter note, I finally started learning Japanese. It rocks.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own VK.

_____________________________________________________________

I groaned as I sat up in my bed. I felt sick to my stomach.

Where was I? I looked around the unfamiliar room until my eyes landed on Kana. Then I remembered.

Last night when I had come into my room I found Kana asleep in a plain wooden chair near the door, it looked like she had tried to stay awake until I got back.

With some effort, I got her into bed before peeling off my school clothes and pulling on a t-shirt and sweat pants.

I smiled gently at her. Suddenly our shared alarm clock screamed. Kana bolted up.

"Good morning."

She stared at me incredulously. "You disappear, make me wait up for you, appear in the middle of the night, wake up before me, and you say good morning?!"

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Well..."

Well nothing!" Kana yelled, attempting to slide out her bed, but doing a rather good job instead of getting tangled in the blankets.

I smiled again at Kana. I was starting to feel dizzy, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

Kana huffed and ripped the blanket off the bed and threw it into my face before heading into the bathroom to shower and change.

I started to sluggishly pull on my uniform.

Kana came out just as I started putting on one of my stockings, I got it halfway up my calf before I found myself greeting the wood floor.

"Ow." I groaned and tried to sit up, but it seemed like all of the strength had been sucked from my body, I could hardly move.

Kana bent down next to me. I stared at her numbly as she felt my forehead and checked my pulse.

She stood up and pulled me up limply beside her and set me on my bed. "Get back in your pajamas."

I stared at her while my mind processed what she said. "Wait... What? No, I am not skipping my second day of school."

I tried to stand up, only to have Kana shove me back unto the bed. "You are going to rest and recover, I don't know what happened but you are in no condition to go to lessons today."

But," I started weakly.

"You get back in bed now, or so help me copper!"

I scowled weakly, trying not to let the relief show on my face. All I wanted to do was sleep. "Fine, fine." I mumbled.

Kana stepped back and looked me over before walking over to the door. "I'll start some soup simmering and bring it up during lunch."

I didn't answer as she left.

I slowly undressed and got back on my T and sweats then slid slowly back under the covers and allowed my eyes to close.

*************************************************************

I sat on the dark wood chair in Kaname's room nervously.

Kaname was toweling off after a shower beside me and Kain leaned against the wall to my left.

"Ten days suspension?" I asked looking incredulously at Kaname. He nodded.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"It was still worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood..." 'and a full meal from that other girl.' I added in my head.

"I don't think I'll be able to endure living off blood tablets much longer. Her blood was so delicious..." I continued as Kaname walked towards me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and smelled my own blood. My cheek stung.

"Pardon?" Kaname asked me coldly, his eyes seemed to burn through me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Pouting in my head about how strict Kaname was.

I watched as he leisurely licked my blood off of his fingers.

"You are excused." He said. I quickly made my way out with Kain right behind me.

"Geez, what an uptight guy." I mumbled. Kain grunted, but I saw a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"It's not funny." I pouted at him. He allowed the smile to fold out and ruffled my hair before disappearing into the library.

I groaned, the sun was already coming up, it was around mid-morning now "Nerd." I mumbled. All the little humans would be waking up.

I wonder once more about the braid girl as I walked into my dorm room, tugged the blinds shut and slid unto my bed.

I groaned, knowing I should change, before allowing my eyes to slide shut.

'I still need to know her name.' I thought as all my other thoughts faded.

_____________________________________________________________

Woot! about half of the night dorm scene was in the manga, I made up the part after Kaname licked the blood off his fingers though ^^

Please review! I love them more than life!


	7. Disconnected

I consider this a pretty darn fast update. Don't you? Okay.... maybe not.

I've wanted to do a little more on this side of Ann for a while so, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or Zero-kun.... Zero: Don't say 'kun.' Ever.

_____________________________________________________________

I stared at the white wall in front of me, as I had been doing since I woke up.

I heard a click from behind me and turned slowly around, yanking down my hospital gown, it was too short for me.

A dark haired man in a white coat walked in smiling. It was fake, I could tell just by looking. It was like a finely carved mask, carefully sculpted and unfaltering.

He kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. "My young lady, I'm terribly sorry..."

He didn't look sorry.

"For what?" I tilted my head to the side, hoping it could clear the fog in my head.

His mask almost fell off. I saw the startled expression underneath for a moment. "Well for, for your parents sweetie."

I blinked in confusion. "My parents? Who are they?"

His mask slipped off entirely now, a rather serious face taking it's place. I imagined the smiling mask falling to the floor and shattering. "Sweetheart, What's your name?"

My name? Wouldn't he already know that? I thought hard, but...

"I don't know."

It felt a little eerie. This was how eerie felt right? A little squeamish, my eyes blurring the world in front of me.

Something warm slid down my cheek, I stuck my tongue out as it fell off my nose. Salty...

"Oh, don't cry, We'll figure it out honey I,"

"What is cry?"

He looked at me incredulously.

"Is it these things falling from my eyes? Why am I crying? Is there a reason for it?"

The man stood up and gently took my hand. "Would you follow me please."

He walked out of the room leading me gently behind him.

He spoke to one of the nurses as he passed. "Prepare an MRI immediately, I will pay for it."

The nurse looked at him with an expression of shock. I wondered why, but then she was gone.

*************************************************************

I sat staring, again. But this wall had a pattern. Pink and blue, like someone had taken a paintbrush and slid it randomly around the wall.

I heard the people in white talking in the hall outside my door.

Right now it was the man who had talked to me before they put the plastic over my mouth and I fell asleep. "According to the MRI there is nothing physically wrong with her."

Another, deeper voice butted in. "And yet you have made no progress in the last week."

Another warm female voice joined the mix. The pretty lady who had been talking to me, telling me things, such as, my name was Ann, and my parents, were dead. "I believe it's due to shock. Because she saw her parents death. It may have been so horrible for her that her mind just, disconnected all the neurons that held any memories related to her life."

Neurons? Disconnected? I didn't know what hose words meant, but it made me feel weird. Was there something wrong with me?

I flexed my hand and kicked my leg. My body seemed to work right. I didn't see anything wrong.

Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe they were talking about someone else.

The deep voice spoke again. "We can't keep her here, she has no money. It's locked in a trust until she turns eighteen, only enough for her to live on is taken out at a time. That doesn't include a stay at the hospital and I don't intend to take in strays."

Strays? Was I a stray? Why?

"I will allow you one year to attempt to reconnect her neurons or whatever. But no more. And she will be put in the nearest Orphanage I can find."

"Why?" The lady sounded sad. "She doesn't belong there."

The deep voice snorted. "Why not she's an orphan now, isn't she?"

My eyes widened. I didn't know what an orphanage was, but I could tell well enough what this man thought of me. I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

I shoved it open using all of my weight and ran through the small crowd outside my door.

"Ann!" The lady called after me.

I ignored her. I wanted to keep running. I wanted to run away, from all of this.

If I kept running, would I run into my memories?

_____________________________________________________________

Past chapter, yeah I know, boring huh? Sorry.

Creepy past huh?

I already have an idea for the next chapter so it should come soom.


	8. Get Well Soon

Now I call this a super sonic speed update :P lol.

Yeah, last chapter didn't make sense, that's because it needs this chapter with it, part of why I'm updating so soon.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to be witty, but I don't own VK.

_____________________________________________________________

I sat up in my bed.

Suddenly the room spun, too fast.

I pulled myself back down into the bed and waited for the room to stop spinning.

I sighed and slowly propped myself up on one arm.

My other arm reached towards the drawer in my dresser.

I pulled open the top drawer, since when had it been so heavy? I dug past socks until my fingers brushed something cooler and smoother than wooly socks.

I sat up, slowly bringing it towards me, my fingers didn't want to respond to me and it seemed much heavier than usual, I didn't want to risk dropping it.

I brought it up to my face and sighed. It was a plain black frame. Inside were the faces of two people, strangers. I knew I had never met these people in my life, no matter what the doctors had said.

I brushed my fingers idly over their faces. Mom and dad, I couldn't bring myself to say it to this picture full of strangers.

I set the picture on my dresser next to Nana's, looked for a minute, then scowled and slammed the picture face down.

Trying to think that I knew them, it felt like I was lying to myself. Stupid dream, taking me back to the past like that. I shivered as I remembered all the people there, falsely kind with their finely carved masks.

I growled and grabbed another item from my dresser, my Ipod. I needed to get my mind off such morbid things.

I turned it on and flipped it to random. I sang along to the song, knowing that I would only stop thinking about the past if I focused entirely on the lyrics. I glanced at the title so I would know the first couple words as the intro came on.

_Stand in the Rain- Superchic(k)_

I sucked in a breath. This might not be the best song to listen to right now, but somehow I didn't want to switch the song.

_She never slows down.  
__She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,__ Feels like it's all coming down.  
_

_She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop, raining down._

I put more emotion in and prepared my voice for the chorus.

I was feeling really stressed and getting it out now was not a bad thing.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground.__  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.__  
You stand through the pain, you won't drown.__  
And one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain._

I listened as the violin took over and leaned back slightly.

I could feel all of my pent up emotions screaming to be let out. I was glad no one could hear me singing.

People always said I sounded good, but I didn't really believe them. I had my sights set on another career.

_She won't make a sound.  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything she's, running from, wants to give up, and lie down._

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground.  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down.__  
You stand through the pain, you won't drown.  
__And one day what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain._

The chorus repeated and the intensity in my voice rose.

I was still having nightmares about doctors and bullies and orphanages. It would still haunt me, no matter how far I put it behind me.

I jerked my head towards the door as the sound of applause hit my ears.

I yanked the earphones out as I looked at the solitary figure standing in the doorway.

The room started to spin again and I groaned as i pressed my fists into my temples.

"Oh? That unhappy to see one of the famous night class students?"

*************************************************************

I smirked slightly at the girl massaging her temples.

She groaned again. "No, it's just, I've been feeling rather dizzy, it's not a nice feeling in case you didn't know and,"

She paused and looked me up and down.

My smile widened.

"What is a boy doing in the girls dorm!? Not to mention a night class!" She glanced around furtively.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah." she said, scowling furiously at me.

"Where are the hidden cameras?" She pointed accusingly at me.

I stood there for a minute, then laughed. I had been expecting something, but not that. I expecting something more along the lines of, 'Kyaa! It's one of the night class students! He came to see me while I was sick!'

Oh well, this was fun too.

I waltzed over to her bed and sat down. "So, what's your name?"

The girl blinked a couple times. "You came to see me and you don't know my name?"

I chuckled and leaned back a bit more on her bed. "Nope. Not a clue."

She looked at me incredulously. "If you want to know my name, I want yours first."

She didn't know who I was? How rare, although I suppose it was only her second day here.

"Me?" I pointed to myself and tilted my head a little.

She nodded vigorously.

I smiled again. "My name is Aido Hanabusa."

She nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you."

I looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She seemed a little freaked out.

"Well, your name is?" I prompted.

"Ann Harthridge." She muttered.

I smiled back. So that was her name, was she form England? Ah, to be alone with a girl who had tasted so nice.

"Nice to meet you." I pulled the backpack I had over one shoulder off and handed it to Ann, shaking off my thoughts of hunger.

Ann was a human, I was already in enough trouble, if we met outside the academy sometime though...

"What is this?" Her question shook me from my thoughts. She looked suspiciously at the bag.

"Oh, it's food. To help you get better, your grades will slip, you know."

She smiled wryly. "I know."

She started to rummage through the backpack, muttering an almost inaudible thanks.

I looked around the room. "You have a pretty voice."

She stopped mid-bite into a red bean paste bun. "Ah, not really."

I smiled wider. "You do, and you sang it with such emotion, it fit the lyrics perfectly."

She fidgeted and looked sideways, bringing her bun up near her mouth again. "Not really I- Wait. How did you know what the lyrics were?"

I glanced over to her before continuing to take in her room. "Elite student. Remember?"

Ann's face turned to a pout.

I held back a laugh as my eyes fell on a picture turned face down on the dresser.

I hopped off the bed and picked up the photo.

I was met by a smiling woman with fiery red hair, laughing happily while gripping the arm of a golden haired man beside her. He smiled gently back at the girl, his unshaved whiskers somehow fitting his image perfectly.

"Hey, who are these people?"

Ann looked away as she answered. "James Taylor Harthridge and Corrianna Samantha Harthridge."

I turned towards her. "Your parents?"

Her voice was muffled as she talked through a meat bun. "No, strangers."

I scratched my head, puzzled. "Eh? But you have a photo of them and you names,"

"I don't know them. The doctors said they were my parents, but I don't remember. So they are strangers."

I frowned and set the photo back, upright, on the dresser. "Don't' remember?"

She scowled at me. "Don't remember as in don't remember. My home was an orphanage. Thank you for coming to visit me Aido-senpai, but I think you should leave."

I opened my mouth to argue, but her eyes showed me that it would futile.

I headed for the door.

As I went out the door I glanced back. Ann reached over and slammed the photo of the happy couple face down again on the dresser.

I shut the door behind me.

Ann was a puzzling character. It had been easy enough to follow her scent to her dorm room, her attitude was much harder to figure out.

I grinned and licked my lips, my fangs protruded slightly.

She smelled better than I remembered, much sweeter than Yuuki.

I walked down the hall towards the night dorm.

Suspension wasn't that bad.

_____________________________________________________________

Did I have to put the song in you ask? Yes, yes I did. Don't worry it won't be a regular basis thing. Probably only once or twice more.

Holy crap this is a long chapter for me. Celebrate!

Dun dun dun! The plot thickens like pea green soup!

Review! Ann will forever remain sick otherwise!


	9. Bubble of Calm

Yeah, yeah I know what you guys are thinking. "Holy crap another update! Are we gonna get updates this fast usually?" The answer: NO. This is unusual. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own VK. Or Kaname wouldn't know how to do manicures O.o I mean seriously, You can't have one guy kill people and also do manicures AND be a vampire. It just doesn't work.

_____________________________________________________________

I looked up as Kana walked in the door. "Welcome back."

She looked at me then walked over to the closet. "I'm back."

She slid off her jacket and yanked the ribbon out. "What are you reading?"

I held up the book. "The Secret Garden." I translated for her.

"It's an English classic, I'm sure you could find it in Japanese too if you looked." My voice rose in enthusiasm as I talked.

"No thanks, copper."

I looked back at my book flatly. "My name's not copper."

She unbuttoned the first button on her blouse and kicked off her shoes. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed and grabbed my bookmark from behind my ear stuck it in the book and shut it. "I'm feeling a lot better, I woke up in the middle of the day and I still felt kind of dizzy then, but I made my way to the kitchen and ate some food and I felt a lot better after that."

Kana looked away. "Good."

I rolled my eyes. "So what happened to you today?"

Kana shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."

Suddenly she hopped off her bed and grabbed my shoulders. Her face looking panicked yet controlled at the same time. "Kain-senpai looked at me today, What if he likes me? What do I do?"

I sucked in a breath as I felt myself crack. "I.. I don't know, I've never been in that kind of situation." I looked away.

"Um, copper?"

I bit my lip. "I'm going to go for a walk around the girls dorm."

I slid out of bed and pulled on my boots. My uniform was wrinkled from being slept in, but I didn't care. I ran out the door, leaving Kana staring after me.

I booked it out the front doors and around the grounds. I saw a dark building near the dormitory wall and ran towards it in the dark night.

The doors opened easily and I shut them behind me. I slid down the door to the ground, and sobbed.

It hurt, it hurt. I had managed to keep it in when Aido came earlier, but Kana...

What do you do, When your so broken that you can't feel something important? When your so broken no one wants you? I wish there was a manual for this kind of thing. "How to fix yourself, for dummies." I wouldn't mind that.

I looked around the room I was in. Moonlight shone through the large window to one side of the rectangular wood. I placed my hands on the floor. It was wooden and slightly worn.

My eyes widened. I felt around for a light switch. I found it on the left side of the door.

I squealed as they came on, forcing myself to forget anything that would put me in a bad mood. The room was perfect for dance. I looked around, there were no bars or mirrors. But if I saved up, I could fix that. It was really dusty, I would have to clean it.

I sucked in a breath. I had thought I would have to give up dance once I moved here. Apparently not.

I grinned, as long as I had dance, I could face anything.

*************************************************************

I sighed as I leaned against the wall in my dorm.

I was wearing sweats and had a towel over my wet hair.

I knew I should dry it. But I didn't want to.

I was hungry, and those blood tablets tasted so nasty.

I sighed and got up. I was too bored to sit anymore.

I pulled open my chest of drawers and yanked on plain black tee. It didn't look too good with the gray sweats, but there was no one here but Akatsuki anyway.

I made my way out to the hall as I rubbed the red towel over my hair.

"Oi." Akatsuki looked over at me as he came up the hall.

"What?" I looked him tiredly.

"You look really bored."

I threw the towel at him, which he caught smoothly. Darn. "Well duh. I didn't get to see my ladies again tonight! Couldn't you hear how disappointed they were? Screaming at Yuuki, 'Where is Idol-senpai?' 'Idol-senpai we want you!'"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "More like Idle-senpai. You were already behind on homework, plus you'll be getting a huge load when our suspension ends. Yet you haven't done even one page."

I turned and snapped at him. "OI! Don't check up on me! What are you? My mom?"

Akatsuki threw the towel over me so it covered my head. "No. I'm your cousin. That means I get to bully you."

I yanked the towel off my head but Akatsuki was gone.

"Darn it." I mumbled.

I started walking down the hall again, mumbling about how I was gonna kick Akatsuki's butt the next time I saw him.

_____________________________________________________________

Um.... yeah, it's kinda a filler. Especially the last part :P lol this chapter wasn't very good. Sorry guys, I need to think up more ideas but I want to write and I'm stuck on all my other stories.....

Haha, I think Akatsuki is his first name, or is it Kain... no, 'cause they call him Kain-senpai. That's his last name. Right? Like how Aido's first name is.... oh crap I forgot his first name, or is it his last name? I'll go look it up, whatever.


	10. Recipe for Disaster

Yay! Another lag in the story... Unless I manage to make it exiting after putting so much thought into it.... probably not.

ZOMG! It's homecoming at my school! REALLY BUSY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vk. Seriously read the url, it says FANfiction, note the fan.

_____________________________________________________________

Kana grunted as she dusted off her hands.

"Thanks." I told her as I wiped sweat off my brow.

"No problem, copper." Kana smirked back.

I scowled.

"My name's not copper." I mumbled as I turned to face the mirror we had just screwed in place.

The place really wasn't half bad, It had taken a couple days to clean out all of the grime, and of course another day or so for the mirrors the to arrive, courtesy of Kana surprisingly.

Apparently when Kain had looked at her was the last time he had ever come out of the night class gate. Kana told me that Kain and Hanabusa were both on suspension for ten days. Kana was eager for anything to distract her.

I sighed and shook my head. It seemed like around a fifth of the dorm had gone into depression.

Kana opened her pocket calender again. "One more day, then three."

I glanced over, away from the reflexion of me in dusty jeans and a lime green T. "Excuse me?"

Kana blushed slightly, which I did my best to ignore.

"Stupid copper,"

"Hey," I began, but was cut off.

"Tomorrow Kain-sempai is coming back to school."

"It's not like he actually left." I muttered, it was Kana's turn to ignore me, instead she stowed the calender in the pocket of her jeans and look down at the blue and white T she was wearing.

"And three days from now, is St. Valentines day." Kana finished, working to keep her voice in it's normal cold tone.

"Ah, really?" I asked, pushing down the pain that washed over me. I was getting better at it, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Kana stared at me, her eyes devoid of emotion. I felt cold sweat run down my spine.

"I get it, I get it! I'll help you make chocolates." I said brushing my single braid that had both rings tucked into it behind my shoulder.

"Thanks, copper."

I sighed. "You can thank me by not calling me by that name."

Kana walked towards the main dorm. "Yeah, sure." She called waving off-handedly.

I sighed, then turned around and appraised the room. I'd need to wash it again, but other than that, everything was in place.

"Alright." I rolled up my sleeves and headed towards the wood cleaner and other cleaning supplies sitting innocently in the corner.

*************************************************************

I felt like plugging my ears.

All the girls were talking about how they were going to give they're chocolates to the night class.

I felt bad for all the boys, day and night.

The night class boys were going to have so much chocolate they were going to drown in it and be sick for days.

The day class boys were going to starve from lack of chocolate.

Around half the boys in the class swarmed around me, talking nonchalantly, hoping to draw my attention since they knew I didn't like anyone in the night class.

I sighed, pulled out my math book from the cubby under the desk and stuck it over my face, mumbling curses towards Sir. Valentine.

I heard a desk shuffle beside me and turned my head, I could see the face of the person but they couldn't see mine.

Kana's eyes seemed to be boring into my book.

I slowly turned my face back down and slid the book off my face.

"Do we have to go right now?" I groaned. I didn't feel like moving, it was just one of those days.

"Yes." Kana said shortly her face remaining on mine.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Kana jumped out of the chair and slammed it back into place. She walked a few steps before noticing I hadn't moved.

I groaned and slowly slid out of my chair and sluggishly slid it partially into place. I trudged slowly towards Kana, when I reached her she snatched my hand and pulled me at a much faster pace behind her.

"You're too slow, copper."

"M' name's not copper." I mumbled.

She dragged me to the kitchen and threw an apron into my face, around thirteen other girls stood around chatting and mixing and pouring wearing aprons over their uniforms.

Kana took a wide pose and folded her arms.

"So," She said seriously, "How do we make chocolates?"

I stared at her. "You mean you have no idea?"

She stared back, her face the same, slightly angry, expression it always was. "None."

I sighed. "Okay, one minute."

I pulled a recipe card out of my pocket, tied on the apron and pulled back my hair into two buns, leaving the rings hanging down so the cool metal touched my neck.

Kana dropped her pose. "Copper... You have a full kitchen transformation mode?"

"Don't say that!" I yelled, mortified that so many people had heard her.

"Um..." I turned around, a small girl I remembered seeing in class a couple times before stood there.

She was smaller than most of the other students. She fidgeted slightly and looked up at me with warm brown eyes. Suddenly she bowed.

"P-please teach me how to make chocolates as well, Ann-san!"

I almost jumped back in surprise.

"Hey,"

I felt Kana walk up behind me. "Who're you?"

The girl started to nervously twirl her short blonde pig-tails. "Um, I'm Shitashi, I'm in the same class as you, Kana-san..."

Kana leaded forward and looked at her closely.

"No memory." She said suddenly.

"What?" Shitashi looked taken aback.

"Ann-san, what about you? You remember me right?"

I started sweating." "Um, I'm still trying to remember the names of the teachers but I remember seeing you a few times..."

Shitashi clasped my hand. "Ann-chan, you are my savior."

I stared at her, slightly bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"So," Shitashi turned to the counter.

"Let's get chocolate making!"

She threw her fist in the air.

I got the feeling I had just unintentionally made a friend.

_____________________________________________________________

Aido: Wah! I didn't appear!

CG: Yeah, the atmosphere just didn't feel right.

Aido: What do you mean?! This is the perfect atmosphere for me.

CG: ... that's just a little sad, for a vampire.

Aido: *Sobs*

CG: Remember to comment!


	11. Dance With Me

YAY! Updates!

I actually had half of this chapter done but my computer crashed and I lost it..... it gets a lot harder to write when you've already written it once. Darnit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vk, seeing as this is in English and Vk is from Japan. Dur.

_____________________________________________________________

I sighed and leaned against the counter, brushing cocoa powder from my hair.

"Lookie! So much chocolate!" Shitashi smiled while pointing up at the huge pile of chocolate in front of her.

Kana stood beside her and only grunted in response.

I sighed and slid to the floor.

A smaller pile of ruined chocolates loomed from the nearby trash can. It had taken the pair a little to figure out how to do it right, but once they had, I hadn't been able to get them to stop.

"With these chocolates, I Machia Shitashi, will finally be able to take Ichijo-sempai's heart!" Shitashi boasted.

Kana looked down at her, her gaze was not friendly. "Kain-Sempai is so much better." She said while looking back at the chocolate pile.

"What did you say?" Shitashi grabbed a piece of chocolate and threw it at Kana, she caught it and set it beside her.

I watched for a little while as Kana and Shitashi exchanged insults while throwing chocolates. Both had steadily growing piles.

Well, I suppose that is one way to divide chocolate.

I slid up using the counter as a support and sneaked quietly out of the kitchen, dodging a few stray chocolates on my way out the door.

I sighed as I walked down the dark hall, then smiled slightly. The darkness was soothing after the burning kitchen lights.

Outside on the dormitory grounds a few others wandered around.

As long as we were in the dorm we could stay up as long as we wanted. It was just 'encouraged', by the locking of the much more luxurious showers used by most of the dorm and the dimming of all the lights to get to bed when the sun set.

I stared at the moon, it was soothing. It's pale light was calming, shining so much light yet somehow looking so dim.

I stretched into a few ballet poses before realizing how silly I had to look.

I glanced down, it was only a few feet down from the sloping outside balcony to the ground, if I stayed on it's trail much longer it would be more than a story.

I slid unto the rail, watched my feet dangle for a few seconds, then shrugged off.

I ignored the customary flip flops of my stomach as it panicked 'No ground, no ground!' before my feet brushed the ground, my muscles responded and I slowed the shock through my body as I landed in a low crouch, hands pressed flat to the ground beside me.

I ran towards my dorm room, adrenaline still pulsed through my system from the small drop from the balcony and made it impossible for me to simply walk.

I dashed up the stairs, slightly creeped out by the large echoes my slamming feet made as I took the steps two at a time.

I hurriedly yanked the ribbon over my head, it twisted my ear and made it throb.

I fumbled with it in the lock, putting it in wrong three times before dropping it. It made a mournful clang as it hit the wooden floor.

I stared at the key for a minute, then made myself breathe slowly, in, out, in, out. I was all hyped up, cooking was fun, but not for five hours in a row, all my pent up energy was looking for an escape, it was making me hyper.

I grinned and bent down for the key, slowly slid it in the lock, the right way, and opened the door.

*************************************************************

I stretched my arms over my head as I wandered aimlessly around the brick paths.

"How do they manage to make lectures so boring?" I muttered to myself.

"Probably the same way you manage to magically disappear from them without anyone noticing." Came a voice from behind.

I turned towards it, stopping abruptly.

Akatsuki chuckled. "You should see the look on your face." He teased.

"Oh, it's only you." I mumbled turning and walking away from him.

'Please let him take a different path, please!' I begged silently in my my mind. I heard footsteps behind me.

Dang.

"Now that's not very nice."

I increased my speed, he caught up easily and ruffled my hair.

"Uwaa! What are you doing?!?"

Akatsuki gave me a confused look.

"Do you know how long it takes to gel my hair to perfection?"

he took on a bored look. "Oh, so you mean you ARE doing more than looking at your reflection in the mirror."

I scowled, and froze his lower legs, using my speed to get out of sight before he melted it.

*************************************************************

I stared at the black spaghetti strap leotard for a minute before throwing it aside.

"I've had enough of black." I mumbled.

I held up and tossed aside several more, then paused at one.

It was a light blue. The color of sky right after rain, when all the clouds cleared away and the sun shone down streams of unfolded sunbeams that wavered unevenly.

I grinned and held it up like a doll. "This one."

I changed quickly then looked at myself in the mirror.

The pink tights clung naturally to my legs, as if they were a part of my skin. The leotard had a purposely wrinkled cross of fabric over the top half. Left over right. The straps were clear.

Ballet clothes really did suit me best.

I slid on a tattered pair of flats and grabbed my worn forest green jacket.

I almost swore when the zipper caught.

I worked with it for a few minutes and the zipper continued on it's way until I was satisfied it would keep me warm.

I tossed my CD case in the air and caught it with the other hand as I hefted my dance bag over my shoulder.

*************************************************************

The water landed on the floor with a crash. I was still panting hard.

I winced as Yuuki dropped yet another thing noisily onto the chair man's kitchen floor.

I muttered a curse, that was the third glass this week.

I glared at the innocent white tablet dying the chair man's bedroom floor a ruby red.

"This is all your fault." I told it, but I knew it wasn't true.

'How much more time?' I thought, then my mind wandered to the incident a few nights back.

I had been able to smell Yuuki's blood, even thought it had been weak. But then, with that girl... I thought of her embarrassed expression, the way the strange rings in her hair clinked together when she bowed, how I could smell her blood so much stronger than I had Yuuki's from down the hall. Later with Yuuki in the chair man's bathroom, how I could hear her pulse thumping, how beautiful it sounded, I thought I had felt my canines grow a few inches.

'Not much left.' A voice whispered. 'No, not much, you'll give in soon.'

"Shut up!" I yelled, punching the wall next to me.

It cracked from unnatural strength. Not my strength, their strength.

"Tch." I lowered my hand.

I knew what I should do, I should take a gun to my head, quickly, before anything happened.

I should, but I wouldn't, I was too selfish to do that. I would let someone get hurt first, I hated myself.

"Yuuki." I whispered, as if on cue, I heard another crash accompanied by a panicked scream.

*************************************************************

I was coming to the end of my barre(1) warmup.

I patted the washcloth around my face as I leaned over to put on the next song, grand Jette(1).

"Grande jette, grande jette...(1)" I muttered as I flipped through the music, trying to remember which song it was.

"Oh yeah, three, I think." I flipped through the music quickly until I came to it, I listened to the first few seconds, confirmed it was the song I was looking for, flipped to two, and fast forwarded to the last couple seconds.

I ran to the barre(1) and threw down the washcloth to the inside of the it as the last part of a slow adagio(1) came to the end.

The next song started.

I concentrated on pulling my leg up, keeping both legs straight and turned out, my hips engaged, my rotators pulled up, my core focused, my arm bent just right with my hand facing the right way.

I started mumbling my corrections, just as my teachers would have yelled them.

"Fingers soft, back straight, toes pointed, lift your body, push into the floor, pelvis tucked under, neck arched, head facing away from the barre...(1)"

I focused until the music ended.

I sighed and took to chugging my water bottle, letting the music continue to a grande allegro(1).

I patted my face with the washcloth again. The music had turned to a echappe balance(1) combo.

I walked over and stopped it, then pulled off my ballet flats and grabbed my point shoes out of my bag.

I slipped on the worn pads.

"I'll need new ones soon." I mumbled before slipping the foot of my tights down over them.

I pulled on my point shoes with a small amount of difficulty and tied the ribbons the way I had been told.

I sighed and set the CD to a slow stretch I could use to warm up my points and stretch my splits and walked to the bar.

I began the slow motions to warm them up, then went to more normal moves.

"eleve, three quarter point, over box, down, three quarter point, half point, flat, releve, three quarter box...(1)

*************************************************************

I sighed and continued walking down the endless brick paths, I had finally lost Akatsuki, now what?

I paused and cocked my head. Was that music?

I looked over and saw the east wall to the girls dormitory.

"What on earth..." I mumbled.

It wouldn't hurt to look, it wasn't like I was going to get caught by the little human brats.

I jumped agilely over the wall and landed noiselessly. The sound came from a small building. The lights were off, but I could hear the slow classical music clearly, plus the sound of a heartbeat.

I walked soundlessly and peeked in the large window.

It was her, Ann, I think her name was. Ann was sitting in left splits, perfect left splits. She took turns bending forward over her front leg, and pulling back in a arch over her back leg. She switched to face away from me in perfect straddles, she looked like an animal pelt with her arms and legs spread like that, she looked sleepy as well.

I grinned. Perfect. I walked over to the door, which was open to allow a breeze.

I clapped loudly as she stood up, the song ended.

She froze and looked over.

"Amazing!" I said, in my cheeriest tone.

*************************************************************

I stood.

It was him.

Naturally. Who else would it be?

I grabbed my washcloth and dabbed my face again.

"What are you doing here?"

He grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I switched the music to an adagio.

rewound a few seconds so I could get in place.

"I heard music." He purred, into my ear. When did he get there?!?

I slid away, into the middle of the floor.

"You don't mind if I watch right?" He smiled and slid to the floor without waiting for an answer.

I grunted in response, I didn't really care.

I concentrated, trying to make my body flawless, pretending I was a doll, my strings pulled my legs up, up, up. I had to be a good doll, or people wouldn't watch me.

The music ended.

He smiled, but didn't clap.

He knew his manners.

I continued doing my exercises, dancing in the calm moonlight, watched by a single person.

*************************************************************

She finished a quick stepping fast paced combo, turned and curtsied.

I clapped.

I had had a hard time following her feet, the steps had been efficient, the combo had been two minutes long, yet she had hardly moved.

She was good.

I stood up as she opened the stereo and plucked out the disk.

"What was that?" I asked, feigning innocence.

She didn't look up at me, her eyes roved her CD case.

"Grande allegro."(1) She mumbled.

She pulled out another CD and set it in the mouth of the stereo, she looked up at me while she shut the lid. I was still quite a distance from her.

"Hey, would you not tell anyone I was here? I'll get in major trouble if anyone finds out."

She smiled. "I will,"

I started a sigh of relief.

"If,"

The sigh died in my throat.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, she pushed play. "you dance with me!"

She balanced towards me as the music started.

I yelped as she forced my hands around her slender waist. She jumped, my arms followed.

"Hold me up." She laughed. I did as she said. It wasn't hard, she was so light, I might have been holding air.

She told me what to do. It wasn't hard, all I had to do was stand there and move my arms, help her stay upright.

I watched as she did a quad pirouette(1) in my grip before falling away from me only to come back and end in a high aerobesque(1) using my outstretched arm for support.

"Thank you, Aidou-kun, I'll keep it a secret."

I smiled at her as she wandered over to the stereo.

I waited until she had put everything away, and was in her jacket and flats.

'Time to take my dues.' I thought, I breathed gently on her face, and caught her as she fell.

I looked at her serene face, so pale in the moonlight, so pretty in sleep.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't take as much as last time."

I brought her wrist up to my mouth.

_____________________________________________________________

(1) All of those are various ballet terms, I don't feel like explaining them all, my footnotes would be as long as the chapter! If anyone wants to know I'll post a chapter note explaining them, or send you a PM. I also, don't claim any of these to be spelled right, if you take French, and you know, TELL ME!

Holy crap! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever made! YAY ME! lol......

I am thinking of getting a beta.... any volunteers? (I noticed errors in my previous chapters when I read over them and I thought, Thats it! I need a beta.)

review if you always want chapters this long!


	12. Out of Sinc

I'm sorry! I had the pillow part done ages ago! I just had it on my phone! Gomen.

I could have uploaded it yesterday but I was trying to get on fusionfall since I've heard it's an awesome game. It still doesn't work. Stupid Unityweb player….

P.S. I don't own this. . it's a secret.

* * *

"Ooh…" I groaned as I sat up.

I had never hated my alarm so much.

I glared at it, and the laser red numbers stared back accusingly with time as their weapon. The time… I stared blearily at the numbers.

Kana made a beeline for the bathroom, clothes piled in her arms.

"Stop right there." I was not happy, and if Kana didn't give me a satisfactory answer to this, I swore there was going to be murder.

Kana stopped.

I glared at her with all of my fury, which probably wasn't too impressive with my mussed hair and gluey eyes.

"Kana," my voice was a monotone that somehow conveyed my anger better than yells.

"Why in the heck am I being woken up at five in the morning?" My eyebrows twitched.

"Well, because its valentines and we want to go see the night class." Kana stated.

I restrained myself from ripping my fluffy pillow to shreds. "And you woke ME up because?"

Kana started to scowl. "I just told you, and I happened to think you would want to go."

I wanted scream if anything. "Like crap I would!"

I threw my pillow with all my strength at Kana's face.

She blocked it with an arm while juggling the clothing in her other arm, but sleepiness made her clumsy and she fell back, blue silk pajamas and all, unto the unpolished floor.

I pulled the sheets over my head and used the extra blanket plus my arm as a makeshift pillow.

Kana slammed the door to the bathroom, making me wince.

Soon I was slowly drifting back into dreamland when Kana returned from the journey of getting ready in the bathroom, still in a foul mood.

Her arrival was announced by another slam.

Dreamland was lost. I pretended that it wasn't.

I could hear Kana muttering under her breath for a few minutes.

A sudden weight bounced my bed and me with it. Then she left, leaving the echo of yet another slam behind her.

Man, but she was loud.

I reached out with the arm my head wasn't laying on, carefully keeping my head in the semi darkness of the covers.

It was soft. I pulled the object in with me.

A pillow, my pillow.

* * *

Loud voices. Very loud voices.

I pulled the covers closer.

They were still there.

"Aaaahhh" I muttered.

"Give me a break, I was fast asleep." I pulled my head out from under my nice warm blanket.

'Why so early?' I sat up.

"It's so noisy outside the gates…" I felt supremely groggy.

"Must be the girls from day class. What do they want now? I shielded my eyes from sudden light, my vampire eyes not very happy about it.

'Ow.'

I yanked the blanket over my face and peered out a slit to see Akatsuki pulling aside the curtains and peering through them, shading his eyes.

"Akatsuki, the light!" I growled.

There was absolutely no reason for that curtain to be open. Ever.

Akatsuki ignored me. "Woah… it actually is the morning girls. Better get ready to run."

Haha, I thought. Very funny. What were they going to do? Siege the night dorms?

Akatsuki blinked and brought a thoughtful finger to his mouth. "Oh… that's right. It's today…"

I turned away from him and the light. Was he always this vague? Or was it because I was sleep deprived? Either way it was annoying.

"What is?!" I demanded.

He smiled. "It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes… Valentines day."

I groaned, pulled the covers tighter around myself and slid off the bed.

I peeked around the curtain wondering if she would be here. I scanned the crowd.

I didn't find her.

Of course I wouldn't find her what was I thinking?

I padded back over to my head and pulled the blankets back over my head.

"Akatsuki." I groaned. "Pull the curtains shut."

* * *

I walked over the grounds, still tucking my shirt in, a piece of toast in my mouth.

Everyone was still waiting outside the moon dorms.

Well duh, did anyone actually think they were awake now?

All of a sudden a whistle blew. I looked over the mob. Yuuki was standing on the moon dorm wall, blowing with all her might.

"Classes are now starting for all day class students!" I wondered how long everyone had been out here. "Everyone go to your classrooms!"

She spoke with a firm voice, but her small frame and high pitched voice kind of made you want to laugh instead of obey.

"Hey, you!" she shouted.

A girl was climbing the wall.

Did love really make you do stuff like this? Maybe I was better off not having it.

The thought sent a pain rolling through me. I chomped down harder on my toast.

The girl wobbled and fell. Zero caught her.

What the heck? Where did he come from?

He was tall enough I was sure I would have seen him over any of the girls, he just came from nowhere.

I shook my head. It was from lack of sleep. I just missed him.

I started walking away. I heard Zero say something about canceling valentines. Fine with me.

* * *

I snuggled deeper into the covers as Akatsuki yawned.

"It'll be fun when the sun goes down. After all this only happens once a year."

I smiled sleepily. "I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good. … But I still like blood better for desert!"

I thought of her blood, warm in my mouth.

* * *

There was only one period left now.

I didn't know if I was going to survive.

All the girls in the class were giggling and talking and every other sentence started with the word love. The pain was constant now, like a stomach ache.

Kana was too zoned out to notice, staring out the window with a light pink blush all over her face.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and raised my hand.

"Teacher! My stomach really hurts." Miss Saiyako waved me out the door as she told me I would be in a heap of trouble if I threw up in the hall.

I practically ran to the nurse's office.

"Hello?" I asked softly as I entered the room. A pleasantly thin woman looked up.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" I gave her my excuse about the upset stomach. She told me to lie down in any of the beds; she had to meet with a school official and wouldn't be back for awhile.

I nodded and chose one by the large window.

The sun felt good on my face.

* * *

I did my best to act excited.

Yuuki was explaining some boring rules. I ignored her and looked around for Ann.

She didn't come here either.

I did my best to swallow my disappointment.

"….. To the girls so take it seriously!" I heard Yuuki finish.

I grinned. "They're mine! All mine!" I shouted and ran towards the girls who all shouted "Yay! Our idol!"

"Aidou."

I froze as I heard Kaname-sama's voice.

He looked over at me with a smile that never touched his eyes. "Remember to mind you manners, understand?"

I looked at him sheepishly. "Yes. Dorm leader." I replied.

I walked up to the gates, still slightly creeped out, and received an armload of chocolates. I ignored the drama going on behind my back.

When Kaname-sama was out of range I took the girl who was currently giving me chocolate, put my arm around her and asked casually what her blood type was.

Yuuki heard, unfortunately, and ruined all the fun.

Why couldn't I focus? Where was Ann?

* * *

:D I finished! YAY!

Haha, Aidou acts more like a vampire than anyone else. Lol.

PLZ PLZ PLZ review.


	13. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
